Watto
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Toydaria | vader = | moeder = | sterfte = | titel = | functie = Handelaar | species =Toydarian | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,37 meter | haarkleur =Geen (wel stoppelbaard) | oogkleur =Oranje | wapen = | vervoer = Zichzelf | affiliatie = Zichzelf | era = }} thumb|200px|right|Watto in zijn shop Watto was een Toydarian die op Mos Espa rond 32 BBY een beruchte winkel had met allerlei onderdelen voor droids, schepen en voertuigen. Watto was tevens de eigenaar van Anakin Skywalker en zijn moeder Shmi Skywalker nadat zij de inzet waren geweest van Gardulla the Hutt bij een gokwedstrijd. Biografie Jeugd Watto werd op de Toydarian thuisplaneet Toydaria geboren. In zijn jeugd vocht Watto mee in de seizoensgebonden oorlogen als een lid van het Ossiki Confederacy Army. Aan deze strijd hield Watto een gebroken hoektand en een lam been aan over. Succes op Tatooine Daarna verzeilde Watto op Tatooine waar hij de knepen van het vak leerde van de Jawa's. Watto begon een kleine winkel met bijhorende schroothoop waar hij allerlei wisselstukken en rommel verzamelde gaande van motoren van schepen tot allerlei soorten Droids. Watto's Junkshop was niet de grootste winkel van Mos Espa maar de winkel bezat wel vele verschillende soorten onderdelen. Watto moest eigenlijk van geen enkel levend wezen iets weten, tenzij er iets werd gekocht in zijn winkel. Watto was ook bijzonder intelligent. Dit was immers broodnodig om op Tatooine, dat door de Hutts werd geregeerd, te overleven. Watto kende ook zijn hele stock van materiaal van binnen tot buiten en wist alles perfect te liggen. Ondanks het succes van zijn zaak kende Watto ook meteen zijn grote zwakheid op Tatooine: gokken en dan vooral liefst bij de Podraces. Zo had hij een vervalste dobbelsteen met 'blauw' en 'rood' als kleuren. Bij het gokken won Watto twee slaven van Gardulla the Hutt: Shmi Skywalker en haar jonge zoon Anakin Skywalker. Watto liet een sensor inplanten en liet zijn slaven wonen in een klein huisje in het Mos Espa Slave Quarter. Watto was niet dé slechtste meester die slaven konden bedenken. Hij liet zijn slaven weliswaar voor hem werken maar Watto liet hen ook een zekere vrijheid genieten door hen niet voortdurend in de gaten te houden. Al snel liet hij Anakin werken in zijn zaak. De jongen was duidelijk begaafd met allerlei technologie en dat was Watto niet ontgaan. Shmi mocht van thuis uit karweitjes opknappen. Nog een ander nut van Anakin Skywalker werd duidelijk toen de jongen uitermate geschikt bleek te zijn als Podracer. Anakin crashte weliswaar Watto's Podracer maar Watto wist dat Anakin ergens wel potentieel had om beter te doen. Watto leefde in een 'nest' boven in zijn winkel. Dit bovenverdiep had Watto na een succesvolle deal met een Hutt crimelord kunnen toevoegen. Dit verdiep deed denken aan de Toydarian Muck Nests en diende als Watto's privévertrek. Hij installeerde er allerlei trofeeën die te maken hadden met zijn thuiswereld, zijn volk of Podracing. Boonta Eve Challenge In 32 BBY kwam Watto in contact met een aantal vreemdelingen die een T-14 Hyperdrive Generator wilden kopen met Republic Dataries. Watto kon dit geld niet aanvaarden en stuurde Qui-Gon Jinn wandelen, zelfs na een Jedi Mind Trick te hebben geprobeerd op Watto. Net zoals andere Toydarians was Watto namelijk imuun tegen 'mind tricks'. Een dag later maakte de vreemdeling een nieuwe deal met Watto. Anakin Skywalker zou de Podracer van de vreemdeling besturen in de Boonta Eve Challenge. Indien hij zou winnen mocht Watto alle winst houden, minus de kosten voor een T-14 Hyperdrive Generator. Het enige dat Watto moest doen was het startgeld voorschieten. Indien Anakin zou verliezen, mocht Watto zich de nieuwe eigenaar noemen van een prachtig 327 Nubian schip. Watto kon zich vinden in deze deal en ging akkoord. thumb|left|250px|Watto verliest met het dobbelen Maar nog voor de race werd gereden, maakten Watto en Qui-Gon Jinn nog een extra, geheime deal. Alhoewel Watto zijn eigen slaaf sponsorde, geloofde hij nooit dat hij kon winnen en had hij op Sebulba gewed. Qui-Hon zette 'zijn' Podracer in tegen het verkrijgen van Anakin Skywalker en Shmi Skywalker. Watto vond dit echter te veel maar wou toch één slaaf inzetten. Qui-Gon doorzag Watto's vervalste dobbelsteen en zorgde dat Anakin de inzet werd van de race. De Boonta Eve Challenge bekeek Watto uit zijn loge waar hij onder andere Weazel en Graxol Kelvyyn had uitgenodigd. De race begon uitstekend met Sebulba aan de leiding en Anakin Skywalker die niet eens startte. Maar hoe langer de race duurde, hoe zenuwachtiger Watto werd. Anakin won steeds meer en meer terrein op Sebulba en in de laatste rechte lijn kon hij de Dug van zich afschudden. Watto had zijn weddenschap verloren. Toen Qui-Gon zijn winst kwam vragen, dreigde Watto ermee om de weddenschap ongeldig te verklaren. Jinn dreigde op zijn beurt er de Hutts bij te halen en Watto gaf zijn nederlaag schoorvoetend toe. Althans dat leek zo want hij stuurde huurlingen op Qui-Gon af die echter faalden in hun missie. Gardulla the Hutt had immers 50.000 Peggats geboden om Anakin terug te verkrijgen en zo'n deal wou Watto niet uit de weg gaan. Maar Watto's plannen vielen nogmaals in duigen. Jinn verkocht ook nog eens de Podracer aan Sebulba. Watto liet Anakin vrij en schakelde de sensor uit. Na de Boonta Eve liep Watto uren door Mos Espa te zoeken naar zijn verloren dobbelsteen. Watto op de terugweg 250px|thumb|right|Watto reageert blij op Anakins komt Zo'n tien jaar later vond Anakin Skywalker Watto terug in een verpauperde toestand. Watto droeg een koepel van een DUM-Series Pit Droid als hoed. Watto had blijkbaar erg te lijden onder zijn gokverslaving en hij noch de DUM-Series Pit Droids konden de reparaties van Droids en machines niet helemaal herstellen zoals Anakin het kon. Hij werd vriendelijker voor Shmi Skywalker en in 26 BBY verkocht hij haar aan Cliegg Lars met wie ze later trouwde. Dit geld kon Watto immers goed gebruiken. Watto hielp Anakin met het lokaliseren van zijn moeder toen hij terugkeerde naar Mos Espa. Op Watto's vraag om even te blijven reageerde Anakin negatief. Hij vertrok met hun op zoek naar Shmi. In 1 ABY na de vernietiging van de Death Star I was Watto nog altijd actief op Mos Espa. Hij besloot toen echter dat het genoeg was geweest en liet zijn winkel over aan Wald. Achter de schermen * Andrew Secombe sprak de stem in van Watto. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Watto in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Tatooine *Episode I Insider's Guide *Star Wars: Galaxies Category:Personages Category:Toydarians Category:Tatooinians Category:Slaveneigenaars Category:Gokkers Category:Handelaars